Rich much,whether you like it or not
by Chennah
Summary: Being born the daughter of a mega huge star, the owner of Sakura Corp. AKA richest company and the richest Person, Mikan is a very popular girl in her school. But all she wants is a normal high school girl life before graduating! Full summary inside.
1. New Students

**Rich Much, whether you like it or not.**

**Summary: Being born the daughter of a me****ga huge star, the owner of Sakura Corp. AKA richest company and the richest Person, Mikan is a very popular girl in her school. But all she wants is a normal high school girl life before graduating! Will she be able to live a normal life?**

**Hey, this is like, only my second story, so go easy on me not like my first one. Please review after reading! In this story, Mikan is not a clumsy person. She acts for her image.**

**Disclaimer: I'd really want GA, but I don't own it.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Mikan's POV

I was in Seiyo Academy. I looked at my ex-school one last time and turned around, hopping into the limousine I owned joining my friends. "Don't be sad Mikan-chan!" Nonoko said, an attempt to comfort me.

"Yeah, that's right Mikan! We're here with you and it's not like you liked this school." Anna added. I sighed. "But I do have some people I miss. Not a lot but still…"

"Mikan! Don't tell me you miss HIM." Hotaru said, pissed at the mention of a certain someone.

"Of course not! I just miss the teacher's and my aunt although uncle will be at the other school we will be transferring to." I replied sadly with a tint of sadness in my eyes.

_Time skip: D_

Hotaru's POV

I got out of the car and heard baka Mikan scream "look Hotaru! It's big!" I rolled my eyes and replied flatly "Is this place bigger than your house?"

Mikan shook her head and the gates opened. Upon seeing Mikan, the guard greeted lightly "Good day Mikan-sama. Would you like us to carry your luggage for you?" Mikan changed to high and mighty form plus 90.99999999% mature. "Of course. Carry my acquaintances bags to their respective rooms. I'd like to speak to Kazu if I may." He nodded and led us to the principal's office before being dismissed by Mikan.

"Uncle Kazu, I'm coming in." Mikan said before entering the room.

"Mikan! It's been quite some time since I last saw you. You were barely 10!" Uncle Kazu said with a tinge of happiness in his voice.

We smiled and replied "Hi uncle Kazu. Fancy you greeting Mikan only." I said, smirking.

He smiled back, unfazed by my oh-so famous smirk from home. I remained calm as he answered me. "I'm sorry for not greeting you Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko. I'll call for your homeroom teacher OK?"

"You changed uncle. You were always afraid of my smirks. Oh well, just call the teacher in. I figure he's gay, wears frilly clothes, and is bond to love Mikan like crazy cos they're of the same type." I said nonchalantly.

He signaled to the man behind the shadows and the 3 bakas were shocked.

Ha! I was spot-on! He was wearing a frilly shirt and pants. Weird, I thought he was gay. He should be wearing a skirt. Oh well. Anyways, back to the point, he looked at Mikan and smiled. "Mikan-sama! I've heard from izumi bout' you!" Mikan gave him one of her signature smiles. He froze and immediately became like best friends with her. That's what Mikan absent-mindly does all the time. She is popular not only being the richest person, but being pretty, smart, talented, and her famous smile was known by all.

"So I hear you're going to state your name as Mikan. S. Y. Izumi. It's still a bit suspicious although they don't know your dad owns Slice academy but they know he is the prime minister and richest person." Narumi said out of the blue. I told him "Narumi, tell them our real names except Mikan. We can threaten them if they try anything on Mikan." I said. Oops, my over-protective side came out. That caused the other's to come out too. "Yeah! That's right! We're…" Anna started.

"… going to protect Mikan!" Nonoko ended. "Wow! Thank you guys!" Mikan gave us a group hug. "AWW~ how kawaii! Narumi said. We shrugged it off. "So we'll start school tomorrow then!"

_The next day_

_Normal POV_

The four girls walked down the corridor, earning stares from others mainly because:

Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko look really pretty.

They're new faces.

Mikan is dressed weirdly.

"Mikan-chan, what's with the get-up?" Anna asked.

"Oh, this?" Mikan said as she pulled the fake skin on her face. "It's my image. Or else people will know me. I appear on TV ya' know."

Anna and Nonoko sighed.

"It's good. She has to have a disguise so that people don't recognize her. Let's go already." Hotaru said. They proceeded to class.

_**Class 10b **_

_Mikan's POV_

Narumi signaled us to go in. (I'll skip the talking outside the class)

We walked in and all eyes were on me. "Introduce yourselves." Narumi said. I took a deep breath and said "I'm Mikan Sak…" Anna coughed "Ahem, ahem." Oh shit I forgot! "I'm Mikan. S. Y. Izumi. Pleases treat me well!" They snorted. Rude much? "Hotaru Imai. Mess with me and you're dead. If you touch Mikan, remind someone to look for your bones when you disappear." The student shivered. Guess they were shocked or rather scared of Hotaru. "I'm Anna and I love cooking!" "I'm Nonoko and I Love chemistry and potions!"

"Now I'll assign you to your partners. Anna with kokoroyome. Nonoko with Yuu. Hotaru with… Ruka! And Lastly Mikan with…Natsume."

"EHHHHH! I can't let that geek with MY Natsume-sama!" Sumire Shouda Shrieked. "As the president of THE OFFICIAL NATSUME-RUKA FAN CLUB, I" She knocked out. Hotaru shot her head with her ultra super duper pro BAKA gun. We went to our respective seats. "Just cause Sumire's down, doesn't mean you can sit with MY Natsume-sama." Luna koizumi shrieked once again.I sighed and said " So who's Natsume is he, your's, or sumire's? You can sit with him for all I care. I don't even know who he is." Everyone had a shocked expression on their face.

_Normal POV_

They were all thinking 'She doesn't know who NATSUME is? "Hey geek! You don't know who Natsume is?" Sumire shouted or practically demanded. Mikan tilted her head and replied flatly "NO." Just when Luna was about to scream, the doors flew open, revealing a raven-haired buy and a blond boy. Screams from fan-girls could be heard.

"NATSUME-SAMA! WE LOVE YOU!" They screamed in unison. (Bleh, when I think of it, it irks me.) Mikan asks Hotaru quietly "Who's that?" "Baka, didn't they just call him Natsume." Hotaru said.

"Oh yeah…"

Ruka saw the new faces and decided to greet them.

_Ruka's POV_

"Hi! I'm Ruka. Are you guys new?" I enquired.

The brunette quickly turned to me and said "Hello Ruka! I'm Mikan.

Mikan. S. Y. Izumi." What a long name. I shook her hand and felt glares form behind me. When I turned, I caught a glimpse of the girls with a tinge of anger in their eyes until they saw me turn and had hearts in their eyes.

"Hotaru Imai." The raven-haired girl said. She had a stoic expression on her face. Weird girl. Note to self: Do not mess with her.

"Natsume. Aren't you going to greet the new students?" I asked him.

"Hn" was his reply of no. He's totally hopeless.

_Natsume's POV_

This girl…She's interesting… She seems to be hiding something. But what is it? Her friends are also very suspicious. They seem to be helping her in keeping her secret. I'll find out soon enough…

_To be continued…_

_PLEASE REVIEW MY ._


	2. WHAT A CONCERT?

_Thanks for reviewing. I'll try to write faster._

**Summary: Being born the daughter of a mega huge star, the owner of Sakura Corp. AKA richest company and the richest Person, Mikan is a very popular girl in her school. But all she wants is a normal high school girl life before graduating! Will she be able to live a normal life?**

_In this story they don't live in dorms._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice_

_Chapter 2_

_Mikan's POV_

"Hn" The raven-haired guy as they call Natsume replied. He's so rude! I flashed a smile that showed my tinted teeth that I put on. Hahaha! I'm such a genius. They will never know that I'm THE Mikan Sakura.

_Time skip_

_After school_

I opened the new house that my parents bought for me to stay in with my friends. I glanced at the 1st storey and walked upstairs. I could've sworn I heard Anna and Nonoko squeak "That's our Mikan-chan~ She can get the best place to stay EVER~" And Hotaru saying "This? This place can't even compare to her old house." She's right. This place stinks. I entered my room and saw the perfect room I wanted. Mom sure knows how to pick a bedroom for me. She picked orange-colored walls and the furniture went perfectly with the walls. Hotaru had a purple room. Anna pink and Nonoko blue. I lied on my bed and sighed. Although I want to be a famous singer, can't I have a normal high school life first? Argh, this is complicating. Oh yeah, I forgot I have to check my schedule.

_Monday: School_

_Tuesday: School+ performance at Gakuen Alice (during school hours)_

_Wednesday onwards: School and performances after school_

I screamed. My 3 friends rushed upstairs to take a look.

"Mikan, what happened!"Anna and Nonoko asked, shocked at my sudden scream.

"Nothing. I JUST HAVE A CONCERT AT SCHOOL TOMORROW! HOW AM I GOING TO GET TO CLASS AND THE CONCERT!" I shrieked.

"Mikan, you can just give sensei a call and tell him you have to attend the concert and sing, so you can't go to class. We will just go to school as per normal. You have to take the limo to school. It's for the Sakura family image." Hotaru explained.

"Kay. I'll phone mum." I replied instantly.

_Yuka's POV_

I was having a facial, haircut and doing my nails when my phone rang.

It wrote: _Mikan_

I answered the phone and said sweetly "Is there any problem at your new school Mi-chan?"

"No mom. Why didn't you tell me I had a concert in my school tomorrow? For that I'd need to talk to you." She replied.

"You'll have to make an appointment dearie. I'm not free right now. How bout 3.35? I have a 10 minute slot free at that time." I said, feeling like I'm ill-treating my daughter.

_Mikan's POV_

"You'll have to make an appointment dearie. I'm not free right now. How bout 3.35? I have a 10 minute slot free at that time." She told me.

Which daughter has to get an appointment to talk to their mother?

"It's okay." I told her. "Just send a limo outside our house later. I mean tell shiji to get the limo ready. I'll prepare for the concert myself." With that, I hung up.

I phone shiji (Mikan's butler) although he was just downstairs.

"Shiji. Get the limo ready at 10am tomorrow. I have a concert. Call my make-up artist, nail designer, clothes designer, Kaoru If you may please and my hair-stylist. "I told shiji.

I sighed. "What's wrong Mikan?" Anna asked, obviously concerned.

"Nothing. Mom said that if I want to talk to her I have to make an appointment."

"Children don't need to make appointments with their own parents!" Nonoko said feeling upset for me.

I smiled weakly. "Well, I do. I need to make an appointment with my dad and mom if I want to meet them." I told them softly.

They headed to their rooms; much to THEIR surprise had everything they needed. I and Hotaru were used to it.

_The next morning_

I woke up to the sound of the door knocking.

"Mikan, we're going to school now! See you later on stage!" I heard Nonoko and Anna say.

I opened the door and told them I'll be fine alone. They would have to take a public bus to school. How saddening. Cause if they take a limo, it'll be very suspicious.

My hair-stylist arrived as well as my make-up artist and nail designer. Kaoru-san designed the outfit I wanted yesterday and was here to pass it to me for fittings.

"Kaoru-san, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I heard you're attending a different school?" She questioned politely.

"Yes. Alice Academy." I answered.

"Oh I see. It seems to be my son's school." She said hesitantly.

We chatted for a while until I had to go. She waved me goodbye and left my house. I took the limo and reached Alice Academy in minutes.

_In Alice Academy when Mikan was at home_

_Hotaru's POV_

I opened the doors of the class. It was tiring to take a public bus, much to my astonishment, was cramped.

I took my seat and waited for the gay homeroom teacher to come in for class.

"Hello my pretties~" Narumi said as he danced his way into the classroom.

"Today I have good news for you. THE one and only Mikan Sakura will be coming to our school for a concert today at 10am!"Narumi announced.

All the girls squeaked as they heard the name. Guy were in their own world.

"Wow, I didn't know Mikan-chan was so-oo popular." Anna said, amused by the sight of the rowdy class being all quiet and discussing quietly just because they were afraid that the teachers would cancel the arrangement. Even Sumire was quiet, and boy, she was never quiet.

"Look! There's sakura's limousine!" Some random person shouted.

Everyone crowded around the windows grabbing a chance to look at THE Mikan Sakura in flesh.

Just right then, a brunette with big white shades, hot pink skinny jeans and a black shirt came out of the limousine.

It was Mikan Sakura.

_To be continued…_

_Please review :D._


	3. IT'S MIKAN SAKURA!

Rich much, whether you like it or not

_**Summary: Being born the daughter of a mega huge star, the owner of Sakura Corp. AKA richest company and the richest Person, Mikan is a very popular girl in her school. But all she wants is a normal high school girl life before graduating! Will she be able to live a normal life?**_

_Flashbacks_

"_Look! There's Sakura's limousine!" Some random person shouted._

_Everyone crowded around the windows grabbing a chance to look at THE Mikan Sakura in flesh. _

_Just right then, a brunette with big white shades, hot pink skinny jeans and a black shirt came out of the limousine. _

_It was Mikan Sakura._

_Mikan's POV_

I smiled as I got out of the limousine. I could feel students looking at me in amazement. They must be thinking 'Rich much? I'd love to be rich like her'

But I don't like being rich. I spotted my class windows with my classmates staring out of it. I smiled as I saw Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and kokoroyome.

_in the classroom_

"Oh my gosh! Mikan Sakura just smiled at me!" Koko said. Sumire heard it, and most definitely saw Mikan Sakura smile at what she thought was HERSELF, so she screamed at him at the top of her lungs "SHE WAS SO TOTALLY SMILING AT THE ONE AND ONLY SUMIRE SHOUDA!" Hotaru smirked and said, "Do you guys even know her, by any chance?"

They shook their heads. "It's not like you know her. I can confirm that, Imai-san." Luna said. "Wanna try me? Anna and Nonoko know her too." Hotaru said while smirking. She walked to the window and shouted "Mikan!" Much to their surprise, Mikan smiled at Hotaru like as if they were good friends.

_Mikan's POV_

Hotaru shouted my name and I smiled back to not ruin my image by shouting. Lame right? . Mom says that a famous person should not shout or scream to disgrace themselves in front of others… I was guided to where the concert was held and I looked around. Some piece of shit. I went backstage and got ready for the concert that was going to start in 10 minutes.

_End of Mikan's POV_

"Class 2b, line up please!" Serina shouted. She sighed as she looked at the anticipation of the concert in the children's eyes.

"Now we will be proceeding to the concert hall. Line up and let's go!" Narumi said cheerily. Not waiting for the class to line up, he turned around and walked to the hall. The class sweat dropped. 'Narumi likes to listen to Mikan's sing too?' Anna and Nonoko thought. They never expected Mikan to be so famous that even the teachers want to listen to her sing. They've never heard Mikan sing before, so they're anticipating her performance too. Although a certain raven-haired boy didn't appreciate her efforts of coming here to perform.

"Hn. Her performing will cause noise pollution." Natsume said.

"Natsume, that's not very nice you know! Mikan-chan put all her effort into this concert!" Anna blurted out as she overheard her conversation.

"How do you know **Umenomiya-san?" Ruka asked politely. ** **Anna hesitated. "Erm… Nothing! Just my… my guess!" Anna said as she turned her body and hurried off to follow Narumi. ** **When everyone gathered at the concert hall, the host, which happened to be Narumi, announced "We are honored to have invited Miss Mikan Sakura to come here and perform. Now let us welcome Sakura Mikan!"** **Mikan walked to the platform and she shouted "Let's start it off with **_**Pika Pika No Taiyo**_**!" the music started playing.** _**Pika Pika No Taiyo**_

_JIRI JIRI to nari hibiku mezamashite okosareta_

_GIRA GIRI to taiyou ga kyou mo mata zekkouchou_

_memutai me kosutte wa kimi no senaka oikakete_

_kake ashi de tsumazuite koron de wa ochikonda_

_jyugyouchuu sora wo mite_

_BOKARI kuchi wo akeru atama ni_

_meichuu shita kamihikouki no MESSEJI_

_"itsumo itsumo waratte te"_

_ima kimi no sugu soba de wakachi aeru mainichi_

_donna konnan datte tobikoerareru_

_ashita wo futari de mukaerareru you ni ne_

_kumori zora no hi datte shiawase iro de warau kara_

_PIKA PIKA no taiyou no you ni_

_CHIRI CHIRI to koboreteku sunadokei mitumete wa_

_KIRA KIRA to namida shita kyou no kimi zetsufuchou?_

_urunda me kimi no senaka sotto tataki_

_omoikkiri hohoen de taiyou ni sasayaita_

_"motto motto warau kara"_

_ima kimi no sugu soba de wakachi aeru mainichi_

_donna naidai datte toki susumeru yo_

_ashita wo egao de mukaerareru you ni ne_

_ame no sora no hi datte futari issho de waraou ne_

_PIKA PIKA no taiyou no you ni_

_ima kimi no sugu soba de wakachi aeru mainichi_

_donna konnan datte tobikoe rareru_

_ashita wo futari de mukaerareru you ni ne_

_kumori zora no hi datte shiawase iro de warau kara_

_PIKA PIKA no taiyou no you ni_

"Thank you and now I will be singing A place in this world by Taylor swift."

_A place in this world_

_I don't know what I want_

_So don't ask me 'cause I'm still trying to figure it out_

_Don't know what's down this road_

_I'm just walking, trying to see through the rain coming down_

………………………………………………………………………………………

_After the concert_

"Mikan, we didn't know you could sing so well!"

They didn't realize that there were 2 people eaves-dropping.

"Koko! We shouldn't be doing this!" Yuu protested.

"If you don't want to, just go, I'm not forcing you to." Koko said, grinning.

Yuu sighed as they continued eaves-dropping.

"Omigosh! Mikan. S. Y. Izumi is THEE MIKAN SAKURA!" Koko shouted out, blowing their cover.

The doors of Mikan's room slammed open and Mikan looked at them, sighed, and said "Come on in, I'll explain to you."

_To be continued…_

_PLEASE REVIEW._


End file.
